1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating tendons and/or sinews from cattle and other animals, such as cows, bulls, oxen, horses and ponies, to produce chews for pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make chews for pets by treating cattle skin and the like, for example, by grinding the skin or skin parts, and converting the skin meal with a binder to a form which appeals to the pet.
It is also known for animal skin, preferably buffalo skin, to be first soaked in water or other solvent, whereafter the product is homogenized in a pasty or partially liquid state, and brought into a form and size suitable for use.
According to another known method, a dog chew is made by bringing one or more pieces of folded or rolled rawhide into a suitable shape in a mold. This is subsequently subjected to pressure or a combination of pressure and heat, whereby the rawhide assumes the shape of the mold and becomes a solid mass.